LightClan's Roleplay Of Awesomeness
by ScarkitTheMadaNeko
Summary: This is the roleplay page of LightClan. Feel free to join the forum, and become a part of the roleplay!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I am compiling a story from the role-play page for LightClan. This will be very lightly edited, and all chapters will be labeled by the page numbers that they contain. Feel free to join the clan and join us. Our leader Brightstar is also known as SliverStreak!

The camp is a stone hollow surrounded by trees. Most of the territory is moorland with about 10-15 areas with trees. They eat rabbits and birds on the moor, squirrels, mice and more birds in the forests, and a few fish that they catch in the streams in their territory.

Cederkit jumps around the camp chasing a leaf caught by the wind

Oakkit sat near the nursery entrance, grooming her usually fluffy fur flat.

Cederkit loses interest in the leaf and runs over to Oakkit

"Hey come on let's play!"

Brightstar watched the little kits frolic.

They'll be good warriors, when the time comes. After that strange illness killed all of the warriors, it left only the kits. Somehow. I'm glad that Oakkit and Cedarkit get along so well. They all do. Maplekit is almost apprentice age. She'll probably be my apprentice. Possibly all of them until they become warriors, and then they will automatically get apprentices to train. StarClan help us. This is going to be hard.

Brightstar sighed.

Cederkit accidently bumped into Brightstar. "Sorry Brightstar it was an accident." Cederkit walks back to Oakkit to pester her to play with him.

Brightstar purred at the kit as she watched Cedarkit scamper about.

What a hyper little kit. He'll be a paw full.

Cederkit releasing Oakkit won't answer walked over to Brightstar.

"Hi Brightstar! I'm bored."

Brightstar looked at the little tom warmly.

"Maybe you could... help me... with... uh... maybe we could go out of the camp, not too far, and hunt a bit. I"m sure it'll be fine. Would you like to do that? It'll be could practice for when you're an apprentice."

"Yes please!" Cederkit began jumping around full of energy and excitement

At this Oakkit perked her ears. She sipped cleaning and scampered over, tripping over her young kite paws and falling. "I wanna come!" She meowed from the ground.

Maplekit woke up in the nursery. She should be an apprentice soon. She bubbled with excitement. She bounced out of the nursery and saw Brightstar in the clearing. I'm gonna be the first apprentice in Lightclan!

Brightstar looked at all the kits bouncing around her.

"Okay. Here's what we're going to do. You three are going to get some early training in hunting. We'll go catch some prey, but you all have to be good and stay by me or we'll come back here. Are you ready?"

I hope I'm making a good decision. They seem a bit distracted.

Cederkit noticed Oakkit walking towards them "Hi Oakkit!

Brightstar sighed, then beckoned with her tail to the kits.

"Come on, you who want to." she called.

She padded out of the camp entrance, slowly so the kits could follow.

Oakkit bounded after Brightstar, occasionally tripping over a lone leaf or her paws.

Brightstar purred as Oakkit stumbled around. She slowed her pace so they could keep up.

Cederkit runs up to oakkit. "So excited!" Cederkit stares at the world around him

Oakkit, distracted as ever, watched as a lead fell slowly to the ground, not hearing what Cedarkit had sayed.

Leaves rustled, and Brightstar froze.

"There's prey in that clump of grass." she whispered to the kits. "Go try to catch it! You know what to do, right?"

Oakkit squeaked and ran after the piety, which turned it to be a mouse. The morse became startled by her sudden appearance and started to run back yo its burrow.

Brightstar stifled a purr.

"You don't rush forward," she said padding to Oakkit. "Take your time and stalk, like this." She crouched down to show the kits. "Didn't you ever practice with your mothe-" Brightstar cut off. "Oh. That's right." she turned to the kits, her ears flattened and an apologetic look in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

"It's ok I'm used to it..." Cederkit trailed off...

Oakkit's spirit fell at the mention if her mom. "its okay." She said, get tail down and ears back.

Brightstar licked Cedarkit's fluffy head. "I'm sorry that happened. Let's try to have a good time, okay?"

Oakkit carried in her mouse dvds started to eat it.

TIME SKIP!

Cederkit, satisfied after eating, laid down and looked at the sky

Oakkit pushed away her half eaten mouse and digs a hole to bury it.

Cederkit pounced on Oakkit. "Come on I'm bored"

Oakkit pushed off Cedarkit and padded away to the nursery, the empty camp starting to scare her.

Page 2

Cederkit runs after Oakkit "You ok?"

Oakkit shakes her head and curls up in her nest, her tail over get muzzle and get paws tucked tightly underneath her.. "I miss my mom." She says through her tail.

Cederkit sits down in front of oak kit so he's looking right at her face. "I miss my mom too...and my dad..."

Oakkit closed get eyes at the word father. She never knew hers, fur he never visited the nursery, and died before she was allowed out.

Cederkit realized what he had said. "Sorry..."

Brightstar looked sadly at the nursery filled with kits.

If only that sickness had never come. They would still have parents and mentors to train them, but I couldn't stop the mysterious plague and everyone died. Everyone, except me and the kits. It's almost as if StarClan wanted to start LightClan anew... Maybe that's why. I'll keep that to myself. I don't want to scare the kits.

Brightstar looked up at the darkening sky; a few stars were beginning to shine from the blackness. The leader closed her eyes.

StarClan. Please give me and the kits the strength to carry on and rebuild our Clan. Please send guidance to me or the little ones of how to get past this calamity.

Brightstar opened her eyes as a shooting star blazed through the sky, as bright as can be.

Guidance will come, Brightstar. A voice said. Be comforted and strong. You are doing the right thing.

Brightstar purred, the words calming her.

We can do this. We will.

Maplekit bounced up to Brightstar. She frowned. "What's wrong? I can tell I have interrupted a deep thought..." Maplekit stepped back. "When will I have my ceremony?"

Oakkit woke up grim her troubled sleep and mewled for the non existing milk.

Maplekit heard Oakkit whining and went to see what was wrong. I am the oldest kit... I have to be responsible for the rest of the clan.

Cederkit stretched outside purring at the warmth of the sunshine.

Oakkit saw Maplekit and whimpered as she remembered what had happened to all the older cats of the clan.

Cederkit got up and went to Maplekit. "How are you?"

Oakkit saw Cedarkit and got up to go look in the abandoned medicine den. There, she saw the herbs she wished to one day work with. "I hope I become Medicine cat one day..." she she whispered as she sniffed at the herbs that were beginning to shrivel up. She made sure she memorized the smells and grabbed a few of each and went in search of more herbs outside the camp.

Cederkit saw Oakkit going to leave the camp and blocks the entrance. "We're not allowed to leave camp without Brightstar!"

Oakkit hissed through the shriveled herbs and lifted a paw in a warning.

Cederkit looked at Oakkit calmly. "Is that supposed to intimidate me? It's not and i'm not letting you leave. We don't know how to protect ourselves if something comes."

"We won't be able to protect ourselves from infection or anything else in our bodies if we don't have any herbs!" Oakkit hissed.

Maplekit didn't reply. She watched the two kits talking. She padded up to Brightstar. "Brightstar?" She asked.

Oakkit growled and pushed past the bigger kit and padded into the first in search of some herbs.

"Oakkit!" Cederkit looked back at the camp with worry and then followed her.

Oakkit put down the herbs and took off the to herb and sniffed it. She then bored the image if the herb into the mind and put her nose to the ground in search of the herb, leaving the other herbs at the camp entrance.

Cederkit looked around worried. "Oakkit we're not supposed to be out here!"

Oakkit just flicked her ear and smiled when she found the very herb she was looking for. She bit the cat nip off its strewn carefully, the sweet juices flowing into her mouth, and she couldn't help but drool over the sweet addictive taste of it.

Cederkit sighs realizing nothing could change her mind "What can I do to help?"

Oakkit dropped the cat nip in front if Cedarkit. "Take these to the medicine den."

"Ok" Cederkit takes it and runs back to the medicine den.

Oakkit starts to look for the next herb that the clan needs so very desperately.

Cerderkit came running back. "So what should I do now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Oakkit flicks an ear. "go grab the herbs I left at the front if camp and find them" she says while sniffing it some yarrow.

Bluekit stretches and sits up, her light blue fur messy, as usual. She yawns and springs to her paws.

She spots a leaf rustling in a corner of the nursery and crouches down, twitching her tail like a warrior. She leaps, tumbling onto the leaf.

Cederkit goes and sniffs a herb but it's very plain. He licks it and takes a step back at the bitterness. "Belchh!"

Brightstar shook her head as Oakkit and Cedarkit padded out of the camp.

Might as well let them. They're not doing any harm.

The leader turned to Maple kit.

"We'll hold your ceremony as soon as Cedarkit and Oakkit get back from whatever they're doing. Why don't you go join them?"

The leaf cracks pleasingly under Bluekit's paws.

"I caught a mouse," she mews, pretending that the ripped leaf was a juicy piece of prey.

She trots outside, and, caught on an whim, drops the leaf on the fresh-kill pile.

"I'm a hunter!" she crows, happily relishing the idea.

Cederkit finds the herb and runs back to put it in the medicine den. "2 done a lot more to go!"

Brightstar purred as she watched Bluekit and the defeated leaf.

Oakkit sniffs out some borage leaves and nips the leaves off their stems. She sets them down in a pile and starts to dig up the roots.

Cederkit runs back the pile of herbs but stops as he hears something coming from the forest to the left of him. Cederkit walks slowly to Oakkit and whispers, "I think we should get out of here now..."

Oakkit yawns and finishes digging up the rest of the roots, digging up one entire stalk of borager full of leaves abs complete with roots to try something when the get back to camp. She picks up the dolph stalk gently and begins to carry it back to camp, occasionally tripping over her tired paws.

Bluekit sits at a muddy puddle in the middle of camp, batting her paw in and out of it. Dark brown water drips off her paw, landing with a plish back in the puddle. She stares at the wide-open sky, wishing she could fly like the sparrows.

Then I wouldn't be stuck in camp all the time!

Oakkit comes stumbling back into camp, a full stalk of borage in her mouth. She spots the puddle in which Bluekit is dabbing get paws in and stats to dug a hole next top it

Cederkit follows Oakkit. "Don't you hear that?" Cederkit looks nervously where he had heard a noise

Oakkit yawns abe puts the borage into the hole abs begins to fill the hole again. "Hear what, cedarkit?"she said through another yawn

Cederkit dosen't hear the sound anymore. "Nevermind but let's stay in camp now that thing maybe hasn't went away yet"

A crunch sounded from outside the camp.

What was that?

Brightstar padded out of the camp to search for the noise.

Oakkit just flicked an ear and padded to the nursary, her one moon body not being able to stand for much longer. I shouldn't be doing thus at this age, she thought. I'm too young. But my duty lures before age, and duty is gathering herbs. Oakkit curled up in her nest and began to drift off to sleep.

Brightstar shrugged and went to join Oakkit in the nursery. The little kit was quivering with exhaustion.

"What have you been doing?" she asked.

Cederkit wentlup to oakkit and sat next to her. "You ok? I told you it was a bad idea now you are super tired."

Oakkit heard brightstar's mew and lifted get head and blinked at the leader. "I went out to gather some herbs. The ones in the medicine den are all shriveled up." She said quietly. "An I in trouble, brightstar?"

Bluekit abandoned her puddle and padded restlessly around camp. I can't stand it! I need to get out!

Without giving it a second thought, she raced out of the camp entrance, her heartbeat quickening.

"You're not in trouble." Brightstar said. "But how did you know all of the herbs to gather?"

"Wait. Everyone is here except bluekit!" Cederkit ran out of the camp and saw bluekit's tracks running out of the camp. He yelled, "BRIGHTSTAR!"

"I just found them in the medicine den and i sniffed them out.." Oakkit told Brightstar, her eyes drooping.

Cederkit runs to the exit of the camp. "Bluekit! BLUEKIT! where are you?"

Bluekit ran under the shelter of some trees awhile from camp. They were much taller then they had ever looked. A fresh breeze floated over her head, bringing with it the scent of prey. She whipped around to see a little vole messing about under the shade of an oak tree. She crouched and stalked toward it, tiny claws out. With a slightly off-kilter leap, she trapped it under her paws.

I did it!

She poked at it and bit the vole until it lay still.

Ha!

Extremely pleased, she took the vole in her jaws and looked around for the way back to camp. Suddenly, the extremely clear tunnel she had taken was gone. How do I get back home?

Cederkit ran back into the nursery out of breath. "Bluekit is gone!" Cederkit looked up at the sky and whispered "what should I do?"

Bluekit whimpered slightly, looking around for the way to camp.

I'm lost! I've never been lost before!

She carefully set down her precious vole and yowled, "HELP!" as loud as she could.

Oakkit stifled another yawn and forced herself on to her paws. "If I can sniff out herbs." yawn. "Then I can sniff out Bluekit too." Oakkit found Bluekits nest and sniffed it. She memorized her smell and put her nose to the ground, sniffing out Bluekits path.

Oakkit catches onto Bluekits scent and ran to where she knew her trail was heading. Oakkit pushed through a bush and there Bluekit was, standing there, a dead vole at her paws.

Cederkit comes through the bush. He asks Oakkit "how'd you get here first!?"

... Oakkit points to her nose with her paw and puts her tail across Bluekits shoulders.

Bluekit lowered her head to pick up her vole then raised her head defiantly, green eyes flaring.

"I was only exploring! I even caught something!" she mewed, in case they were mad.

"Yeah that was good but we're not supposed to leave camp it's too dangerous!"

Oakkit looked at Bluekit through sympathetic eyes and began to lead her back to camp, her nose to the ground and following her trail back..

"No one even starclan cares what I say do they!?" Cederkit began the way back to camp behind the group and depressed

Once at camp Okkit padded quietly to the nursery and padded back to the nursery and curled up in her nest.

Cederkit curled up under the stars and sighed and began crying over his parents

oakkit heard Cedarkit crying and padded out tiredly and curled up next to him, falling asleep instantly next to the older kit.

Cederkit felt a little better at Oakkit coming to cheer him him up so he stopped crying but he still kept thinking about his parents

Maplekit sat in camp, frozen, watching the action around her. Maplekit watched Oakkit, Bluekit and Cedarkit bound back into camp. "They are back!" She yowled. She looked at Brightstar. "Can we do the ceremony thing now? I wanna be the first warrior in new LightClan!"

Cederkit looks up. "Shhhh. Some people are trying to sleep you know?"

Oakkit stires and mumbles something about starry pelts and the lost warriors.

Cederkit looks over at Oakkit saying softly. "What did you say?"

Oakkit yawns abs rolls over, pressing her pelt into Cedarkit's, her muzzle under his.

Cederkit froze at what just starclan. No, nononono, she's really warm! Why am I thinking about that she is my friend just my friend. Right? Well...She is.. no shut up shut uppp.

Oakkit dreamed again of starry pelts and lost warriors.

Cederkit watched Oakkit as a war began in his head about her. "Oh boy..."

Oakkit's heart melted when she saw her mewled out to her and ran, but she just kept getting further away. You will have a rough journey ahead if you, Oakkit, she heard her mother say. We will guide you, but only where you need guidence. Be brave, my kit. She said as she started to fade away.

Cederkit heard Oakkit mewing and say the word mom. Must be some good dream she's having. Wish I could see my mom.

Oakkit awoke and got up and padded over to the medicine den quickly and looked fire the puddle that was always there.

Cederkit got up and followed Oakkit. "What's wrong?"

Oakkit spotted the puddle and looted into it. She pictures her mom standing right next to her and she began to see her image in the puddle, smiling at her. She looked over and saw a slight shimmer in the air. She called to her but her mother just frowned. "Be brave, little one, my tiny warrior." she said as she started to fade away. "Don't go!" Oakkit cried. "Please!" "I will always be watching you oakkit. be brave, my dear..." Her voice faded as she disappeared and returned back to the starry night sky.

To anyone else, thus exchange would not be. They would only hear Oakkit's desperate cries.

Cederkit walked up to Oakkit slowly. "Are you ok why were you yelling?"

Oakkit turner towards the puddle and starts to cry, her tears hitting her reflection and creating ripples in it.

Cederkit walked up to Oakkit and pressed his fur on hers. "What happened?"

Oakkit turned get head and cries into the larger kits flank.

"What happened?" Cederkit looked at Oakkit and watched her face carefully.


End file.
